


Gris

by EriiGrey



Series: OS collection [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiGrey/pseuds/EriiGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat passe une mauvaise journée et John rentre enfin à la maison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gris

Le monde est gris à la fenêtre.  
Les nuages d’automne sont finalement arrivés après l’été indien et à présent il pleut sans discontinuer depuis deux jours. Une bruine légère, pénétrante et glaçante jusqu’aux os.  
Vous avez beau vous trouver à l’intérieur, bien au chaud, l’humidité vous donne froid. Le temps correspond bien à votre humeur du moment, maussade et terne. Emmitouflé dans le plaid rouge offert par votre dancestor, vous zappez nerveusement de chaîne en chaîne, ne trouvant rien de bien à regarder. Comment peut-il exister autant de chaînes sans qu’une seule ne propose un programme un minimum intéressant ? Cette question est au delà de votre compréhension et cela commence à vous irriter un peu.  
Vous devriez mettre un dvd, mais quitter la douce chaleur dans laquelle vous êtes blotti ne vous tente vraiment pas. Mais réellement, la télévision commence à vous taper sur les nerfs et il faudrait vous rabattre sur une valeur sûre. Finalement vous prenez votre courage à deux mains et vous dirigez vers la bibliothèque. Le contact froid du carrelage blanc contre la plante de vos pieds nus vous fait siffler de mécontentement.  
Vous ignorez les dvd à votre gauche, sachant très bien les goûts désastreux que peut avoir votre colocataire, et vous vous contentez de choisir parmi votre propre collection. Plusieurs dizaines de comédies romantiques vous tendent les bras sur ces étagères. Mais le choix est vite fait et il colle parfaitement à votre humeur du moment.  
Le dvd est lancé et vous vous réinstallez confortablement dans le canapé, drapant plus serrée la couverture.

Il pleut encore et le film continu de se jouer sur l’écran. Vous appréciez le scénario et le jeu des acteurs à leur juste valeur, mais le temps passe vraiment lentement. Rester à la maison toute la journée est vraiment d’un ennui profond. Et le temps ne fait que vous déprimer. Combien de temps encore à attendre ? Combien de temps avant que la porte s’ouvre ? Combien de temps ensemble ?  
Vraiment, dans ces moments là vous préféreriez ne pas avoir à rester ici. Ou qu’il n’ait pas besoin de sortir. C’est tellement stupide. Mais vous savez très bien que ça n’arrivera pas et le manque n’en reste pas moins présent.  
Les jours s’étirent en longueur, alors que chaque nuit est toujours plus courte. Dire que ton sourire idiot me manque. À chaque fois qu’il revient, vous vous sentez mieux, mais dès que l’heure du départ approche, l’angoisse revient. Chaque matin, vous souhaitez stopper le réveil qui égraine les minutes, inlassablement, pendant qu’il dort à côté. Sa respiration douce et lente qui a le chic pour vous détendre chaque fois que vous vous endormez ne fait plus effet quand le soleil se lève.

Décidément votre humeur ne s’arrange pas. Vous vous roulez en boule sur le canapé, serrant la couverture autour de vous. Vos yeux sont brûlants et vous sentez les larmes perler sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Vous êtes incapable de les retenir très longtemps et de grosses gouttes rosées s’écoulent sur vos joues. Les sanglots vous font sentir vraiment misérable, mais vous n’arrivez pas à les taire.  
Le bruit de la serrure de l’appartement vous fait retenir votre respiration pendant deux secondes. Celui de la porte qui se referme vous fait bondir sur vos pieds, laissant la couverture tomber au sol.  
« Je suis rentré, claironne votre colocataire. »  
Il n’a pas le temps d’en dire plus que vous voilà vous jetant dans ses bras et enfouissant votre visage dans son t-shirt. Cet idiot fait une tête de plus que vous et même si vous le souhaitez ardemment, vous n’arriverez jamais atteindre son épaule sans vous mettre sur la pointe des pieds.  
« Oh, wow, Karkat, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Mais tu pleures ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? s’inquiète-t-il soudainement. »  
Vous n’arrivez vraiment plus à retenir vos sanglots et ne ressemblez vraiment plus à rien. Votre matesprit, votre amour, votre colocataire et quelque soit les dénominatifs que vous pouvez lui donner – John, c’est John – passe ses bras autour de vous et tente maladroitement de vous calmer. Il vous serre étroitement et murmure des mots calmes dans vos cheveux. Vous ne prêtez pas vraiment attention à ce qu’il dit, mais son ton doux et rassurant calme vos pleures. Vous parvenez à chuchoter entre deux sanglots les mots qui n’arrivaient pas à franchir vos lèvres depuis des semaines.  
« Tu me manques.  
\- Hein ? »  
Il fallait qu’il n’entende pas la première fois. Vous inspirez un bon coup pour arrêter les tremblements.  
« Tu me manques, idiot ! Toute la journée je tourne en rond à t’attendre. Tu pars aux aurores et tu rentres le soir. J’ai l’impression de ne jamais te voir, et tourner en rond comme une bête sauvage en cage en n’ayant rien à faire n’arrange pas les choses !  
\- Oh, je suis désolé, Karkat. Je pensais que tu avais trouvé de quoi t’occuper. Surtout avec ta collection de dvd, conclu-t-il avec son sourire idiot.  
\- Je les connais par cœur, patate, vous grommelez entre vos dents. »  
John pose ses mains autour de votre visage et se penche vers vous en vous regardant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux d’un bleu intense. Vous sentez sa respiration sur votre visage et ses lèvres sont dangereusement proches.  
« John ! le prévenez-vous.  
\- Karkat, demain je resterai à la maison et on fera ce que tu voudras, ok ? Et toutes les semaines on passera un jour entier, vingt-quatre heures, rien que tout les deux. Sans voir personne d’autre. Ok ? On pourra manger des pizzas et des glaces en regardant toutes les comédies romantiques que tu veux ! Et tu pourras même me faire le débriefing de chaque film et me parler de romance troll pendant qu’on se ferra des câlins blottis sur le canapé ! »  
Sa déclaration vous laisse sans voix. Vous savez que John fait attention aux autres. Que cet idiot est bien trop attachant pour son propre bien.  
« John, tu es le plus grand idiot que j’ai jamais vu, mais je t’aime. »  
Vous passez vos bras autour de son cou et le tirez à votre hauteur pour l’embrasser. Ses lèvres sont douces et il a toujours cette odeur fraîche, comme l’herbe tout juste tondue. Il penche votre tête pour approfondir le baiser, sa langue traçant délicatement le contour de vos lèvres. Vous ouvrez les vôtres, laissant vos langues se rencontrer.  
Au bout d’un moment vous brisez le baiser pour reprendre votre souffle. John pose son front contre le votre et murmure les yeux fermés :  
« Je t’aime aussi. »

La pluie ne s’est pas arrêtée dehors, mais elle ne reflète plus votre état d’esprit.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce ship, donc j'espère que c'est pas trop horrible. J'espère quand même que ça vous à plu.


End file.
